


One Last Time

by Pixiisms



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Married Olivarry, Olivarryweek 2017, dark!Olivarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: Olivarry Week 2017. Day 1: Dark!Olivarry“It was… It was nice seeing you again Ollie.” // “I’m glad… I got to see you one last time…”





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says kicking off Olivarry Week like a Major Character Death. Happy Olivarry Week everyone!!
> 
> I blame Mike for the initial idea.

April 25th, 2017. That day will forever haunt Oliver, for it was the day his world, and everyone’s world, turned to hell. It was the day that Savitar decided to show not just Central City, but the entire world that he was force to be reckoned with and he will not be stopped by any means necessary.

That was the day the Flash was executed in front of millions worldwide. It was the day Oliver lost his husband to a speedster. It was the day Oliver swore revenge on Savitar and began the Star City resistance to kill Savitar.  That day was 2 years ago.

Oliver had managed to build up quite an army, almost entirely made up of those who had loved and known Barry in some way, shape or form. Team Arrow, along with the return of Roy and Rory and the joining of Earth-2 Laurel Lance, as well as the Legends had joined the resistance, not wanting to see a corrupt speedster with free range over time take over the world, they took charge of attacking the speedster wherever he appeared in the timeline. Oliver had attempted to reach out to team Flash, only to discovered that they were working for the masked speedster after Barry’s execution. They wouldn’t say if it was by free will or if it was because they were forced to, but either way, they were now the enemy. Killer Frost was the much more present of the two, going around and controlling cities with her powers. Whatever was left of Caitlin Snow was long dead. Reverb, a name Cisco soon adopted, wasn’t very present, but was still equally deadly, able to transport to wherever there was problems, and alongside Cursor (formerly Charmer) they would destroy anything that got in Savitar’s way, except Oliver’s resistance.

Star City was the only city yet to fall to the God of Speed’s reign and torment. They were the most willing to fight against his forces, the remaining of the rogues Gallery from Central City, and had a mayor who was not going to give in. Almost a year into the resistance, Savitar disappeared, leaving his generals to continue their conquest. He only reappeared on the anniversary of Barry’s death, always taunting and out of reach of Oliver, who wanted nothing more than to capture the speedster and plunge an arrow into his heart in hopes of getting some closures on his husband’s death. That day never did come, the speedster always slipping out of his grasp before they could make a move. However, this year was going to be different.

///

Oliver was in his office in Star City, working with the police force in an attempt to prepare for Savitar’s next appearance. It was  April 20th, 2020, almost the three year anniversary of the Execution, which meant Savitar was going to make his schedule appearance to taunt the Green Arrow for what he lost. That was until the doors of his office were thrown open and Thea came rushing in, followed shortly behind by Dinah Drake. Reading their expressions of urgency, he excused himself from the police commissioner and captain to made his way into another room, isolating him with the two.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever that was Oliver, but this was kinda important and it couldn’t wait”

“I picked that up Speedy, now what is so demanding of my attention?” Oliver’s eyes flickered between the two females, who exchanged a glance between one another, almost having a silent conversation.

“It’s Savitar.” Dinah finally says, and Oliver feels himself lock up. He glances around, making sure the room is absolutely closed before returning his panicked eyes to the two in front of him.

“What do you mean it’s Savitar? He never appears before the anniversary.”

“We know.” Thea continues, “But he appeared and had Cis- Reverb send us this. We don’t know what’s on it, but it was addressed directly to you. No one else.” Oliver watched his sister pull out her phone, already opened to a video, a password box was floating in front of the play button.

“What’s the password?”

“We don’t know, and Felicity wasn’t able to crack it, meaning it was Reverb who did the coding on it and made it Felicity proof. All we know is there was password hint. It was something along the lines of ‘To things not being normal’” Dinah explains, as Oliver stared at the phone. His heart pang with pain as he looked back at the Black Canary. Oliver instantly knew what the password was. Taking the phone from his sister’s hand and quickly typed in ‘To life being full’. The password box suddenly vanished, revealing a white play button floating in front of a black screen. The archer fought back the tears he knew would be threatening his eyes. ‘To things not being normal, to life being full’ was the conversation Barry and Oliver shared on their first official date as a couple, right after the Dominator’s attack. How the hell did Savitar know of that conversation when they didn’t share it with anyone else.

“Well… Are you going to press play?” Thea questioned, snapping Oliver back to reality. Inhaling softly, Oliver’s thumb tapped the screen gently, bringing the video to life.

What was shown was a warehouse, Savitar looming above a moving figure. The God of Speed reached down and suddenly yanked up the figure, and what he yanked up made all three of the vigilante’s inhale sharply. In his hand he was holding, Barry Allen. An ALIVE and BREATHING Barry Allen, his cowl down, bright green eyes flickering around the room, attempting to find a way to get away from the God of Speed’s grasp.

“If you want to see your beloved husband alive and in the flesh Oliver Queen, you will meet me at the address given at the end of this video in two hours . If Reverb or Cursor vibe anyone with you, I will kill him in front of you for a private viewing. You will come alone, and you will listen to everything I say. Then I might just give you him back. You have two hours Queen. Tick. Tock” The video flickered to an address, on the outskirts of Star City. Oliver exchanged a glance with Dinah and Thea, the younger of which was holding back tears at the sight of her brother-in-law actually being in alive.

“So, what’s the plan Oliver? This could easily be an attempt by Savitar to get you alone so he could kill you, thus making it easier for him to take Star City” Dinah states. She does have a point, Oliver thinks to himself. Savitar has been trying to get Star for a while, and if he was out of the picture it wouldn’t be that difficult to convince city officials to hand it over, no matter what the resistance did. But then he remembered Barry, terrified and alive. Why would he now be revealing him alive after all these years? Was he expecting Oliver to give up sooner? Was this a last ditch effort? Was Barry always alive? That would explain why Cisco and Caitlin turned to Savitar’s side so quickly, if he was using Barry as leverage against them. Silence plagued the room as Oliver had the internal battle of what was Savitar’s motivation.

“I’ll go. Barry is alive and I wouldn’t be able to live myself if I left him there, suffering, alone and at the mercy of Savitar, who could actually kill him.” Oliver finally says, shocking both Thea and Dinah. The two couldn’t blame him, Dinah would have done the same thing if it was her partner, or Thea if it was Roy. Speedy quickly makes her exit, followed shortly by Dinah as Oliver cancels the rest of the meeting, saying something personal and family related has come up that he has to deal with. The police understood and wished him luck, Quintain giving a confused look, only to get mouthed a name and fully understanding. The three vigilante’s return to their base of operations, going over everything Savitar has demanded, as well as showing the video again, Felicity quickly pulling up the location that was given.

“Isn’t that the warehouse you and Barry had your 1v1 brawl when you two first teamed up?” Roy questioned, glancing over Felicity’s shoulder to look at the location, and he was right. Another important location within his and Barry relationship being used against him. Barry wouldn’t have told the God of Speed these things, so how the hell would he know the importance? After going over his plan with the others, he got into his arrow gear and left toward the location that Savitar has given him. He was going to get Barry back no matter what.

///

Oliver stood outside the warehouse, looking at the lock. He had 10 minutes before he would be late to the meeting. Exhaling slowly, Oliver removed his coms and left them on his bike. Sliding on his quiver and gripping his bow tightly, he entered the warehouse. It was poorly lit and littered with chains and scraps of metal. Moving around the scraps, the archer went deeper into the abandoned location, eyes scanning for any sign of his husband. The sound of air being displaced caused Oliver to swerve around, bow loaded and aiming toward the person of the hour. Savitar’s suit glowed it’s blue, the God of Speed staring him down.

“Where’s Barry” Oliver was the first to speak, keeping the bow raised toward Savitar. The speedster released a low, deep laugh, lowing his head slightly, as if in deep thought. “What’s are you finding so funny?"

“You’ve began to slip up in your grief. Not watching your surroundings, or noticing the small details.  You use to tease Barry about not doing those exact things” Savitar muses, raising his head back toward Oliver. The archer felt his face shift to one of confusion. How did Savitar know about that? Sure he would bring it up around Team Flash and Team Arrow, but it was nothing that was brought up outside of that. Tightening the grip on the bowstring, Oliver allowed his face to harden once again, not wanting to give the god of speed any advantage.

“I won’t ask again. Where’s Barry.” Savitar releases another long laugh, which begins to tick Oliver off. Without thinking, Oliver released the arrow toward the speedster, who caught it with ease. Snapping the arrow in half, Savitar took a step toward Oliver. Oliver quickly took a step backwards, reloading his arrow and pointing it at the speedster.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Oliver. Arrows won’t work on me. They only work when you catch me off guard. Remember ‘fool me once’” Savitar laughs, stopping his advances on the Green Arrow.  Blue eyes flash with panic, the more Savitar spoke with him, the more memories of him with Barry, especially during the early days, would continue to pop up.

“Who are you?” Oliver asks in a stern voice. His mind supplying an idea, one that he refused to believe.

“Still haven’t figured it out? I’m disappointed in you, I would have assumed you would have figured it out by now”

“ANSWER ME NOW!” Oliver screams, getting extremely annoyed with the God of Speed and the constant avoiding of his questions. Savitar suddenly does something Oliver never expected, he kneels onto the ground, eventually going on hands in knees. Oliver kept the bow trained on the now kneeling speedster as the back of the suit cracks open, panels separating. Once all panels are out of the way, the occupant of the suit slowly begins to stand up, keeping his face down as he steps out of the suit, and every part of Oliver’s heart breaks at the sight in front of him. He didn’t need to see the speedster's face to recognize the build of the person in front of him. He’s spent many nights memorizing, worshiping that figure standing in front of him in the form of Savitar. As the speedster lifts his face, Oliver’s grip on the bow fails him, causing it to fall to the ground in a loud clatter. Blue eyes lock onto the beautiful green, and a clouded gray eye. Half of the face he has memorized is covered in unknown scarring, and an out of place smirk lines the lips.

“What’s wrong, Ollie? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost” Barry’s voice sends a shiver down Oliver’s spine as he stares dumbfounded at Barry, who was now approaching Oliver. The archer wanted to step away, to run, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate as Barry- no, Savitar closed the distance and was now in his personal space. Savitar reached out and touched Oliver’s cheek, who quickly retracted away from the touch. A victorious smirk lined Savitar’s face as he took a step backwards, eyes never leaving Oliver’s.

“H-How… Dammit, this is just some illusion or something. You cannot look like him…” Oliver struggled to find words, desperately trying to break his gaze with Savitar, to have little or no success.

“Oh, Barry never told you, huh?” Savitar smirked, taking the opportunity to begin circling Oliver, eyes never leaving him.  “Keeping the information that he was fighting his time remnant, that he was destined to die at my hands.” Oliver’s face morphed to one of utter shock, getting an amused look from Savitar. “Oh, did hubby never tell you. When he ran into the future, he didn’t see his friend getting killed. He saw himself, being held in my grasp, and watched as I killed him, and yet… Barry never told you” Oliver refused to believe what he was being told. Barry would have told him about his fate, he wouldn’t have kept something like this from him.

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? See, the thing about being a time remnant, is I remember everything Barry will remembered, so I knew everything he did. I remember him considering telling you the truth, only to back away. Him almost begging you to save his life, but going against it. I remember Barry willingly coming to me, just to meet his fate”

“SHUT UP!” Oliver snapped at the last comment, Savitar releasing a low laugh before walking over toward Oliver’s dropped bow. The speedster picks it up, holding it in his hands for a few moments, examining every detail on it.

“I know you’ve been wanting me dead. Three years, you’ve been plotting a way to end my existence. Of course, before now I was just the faceless man who killed the one you love, but now.” Savitar paused, looking Oliver straight on just so the archer can fully soak in that Savitar was in fact Barry. “Now, things are just more complicated.” The god of speed tossed the bow back toward Oliver, who caught it instantly. “The ball's in your court. Ollie.  You have until the anniversary to make up your mind on where you’re going to do.” Savitar turned his back toward Oliver, who remained standing shell shocked. In a flash of familiar orange lightning, Savitar and his suit were gone.

///

“What do you mean ‘Savitar is Barry’” Felicity asked in total shock, the rest of the Star City group sitting around, equally as shocked at the blonde at the news.

“I mean, Savitar is a time remnant of Barry. Same face, same voice, same everything, only difference is half his face is scarred and he is apparently blind in his left eye.” Oliver says with a sigh, the encounter he just had with Savitar playing on repeat in his mind.

“That would explain why Team Flash was so willing to work with him, he has a face they know and are willing to trust,” Roy cuts in, getting collective nods from the group. Felicity tilted her head toward Oliver, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

“So, what are you going to do Oliver?” Felicity asks softly. The archer continues to stare at the floor. What was he going to do? He’s been so prepared to kill Savitar for what he’s done to Barry, but now that he discovered that Savitar was in fact Barry… could be bring himself to kill the monster with the same face as the man he loved. After contemplating to himself, he lifted his head to fully face the small crowd of concerned faces. Swallowing the bile building in his throat, Oliver stood up and grabbed his bow once again.

“I’m going to finish this.”

///

“I’ll be honest, It took you a whole day longer than I was expecting for you to come and reveal your master plan” Savitar was leaning on one of the pillars within the warehouse as Oliver approached, bow in hand and a determined look on his face. Savitar’s suit hung from chains near by. “So, Ollie, what exactly is your big move here? Gonna try converting me to good? Going to try to show me the error of my ways? Oh, I know, you’re going to try and shape me back into your Barry.” Savitar began to rattle off more ideas as he removed himself against the pillar and began to close the distance between Oliver and himself, moving at a painstakingly slow pace for a speedster.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m going to finish what I’ve starter” Oliver says coldly before in a solid movement, loading the bow and firing an arrow directly at Savitar. The god of speed smirked, as the arrow found it’s way into his hand.  A laugh became escaped the speedster as he released the arrow, allowing it to fall to the ground with a clattering sound.

“Arrows? Really Ollie, I thought we’ve long established I can always outrun them.”

“If you’re paying attention” As soon as the sentence left Oliver’s lips, Savitar’s face morphed into one of confusion before a sharp pain filled the speedster, an Arrow coming through his stomach. The speedster turned his head quickly to find Thea Queen standing in one of the rafters, bow still trained on Savitar, a pained yet satisfied look on her face. The god of speed attempted to take a step forward before collapsing, another Arrow piercing his thin figure, causing him to collapse to the ground.  Moving slowly, Oliver walked toward Savitar, bow loaded and pointed at him as the brunet laid on the ground, pain flooding his face.

“Well damn, Ollie. Never thought you’d be the lifeless killer.” Savitar said with a pained laugh, looking directly into Oliver’s eyes. Oliver felt pain hit his heart, having familiar deja vu to Barry’s death. Almost as instinct, the archer dropped next to the speedster, picking up the man's weak head.

“Ha… Ironic isn’t it. You comforting me in my last moments, not once, but twice. Really a heart of gold you have Ollie” Savitar- No, Barry, laughed weakly, looking up to Oliver with love in his eyes, which only broke Oliver’s heart even more.

“Why… why did you do this… why did you become this…” Oliver whispered, ignoring Thea standing above him, watching it all play out in front of her.

“I was hurt… My original timeline, it broke me… I couldn’t get the happiness in this timeline, so I decided that… no version of Barry should get that happiness. But it’s funny, I couldn’t bring myself to kill the one so important to him, so I took his life…” Barry laughed weakly, coughing more blood as his eyelids began to slide closed. “It was… It was nice seeing you again Ollie.” Barry whispered the words softly before going limp. Blue came off the speedster as he disappeared into nothingness. Oliver stared blankly at the space Savitar use to occupy before turning toward Thea, the scene of Oliver’s goodbye to his Barry playing over and over in his mind.

///

“I’m sorry Ollie… I’m sorry”

“Stop talking Barr, you’re going to be okay, I promise you’re going to be okay. You aren’t going to die today. Just don’t talk and save your energy okay…”

“Ollie… This is all my fault. I should have told you sooner and I’m sorry… I’m sorry” Barry kept whispering the phrase as Oliver held his dying husband so tight against his chest. Tears spilled from Oliver’s eyes as another weak cough came from Barry, his eyes sliding closed.

“Barry. Barry nononon please… Don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you… Don’t leave me…”

“I love you… none of this is your fault, none of this is your responsibility…” Another exhausted cough. “I’m glad… I got to see you one last time…”

“Barr…” Oliver managed to choke the words as Barry went limp in his arms. Tears rolled down his face as he held Barry’s body close to his chest, sobbing.

In that moment, all Oliver wanted was to see Barry one last time.

 

///

 

Just not like this.


End file.
